tornado_outbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Warriors/Dialogue
Multiplayer * You can grow to catch up with a larger tornado by moving close to them! * Let's join forces with one tornado. I'll drive * Great, I'll work the shield! Vortex Race * We need to build a massive storm and the best way is to rush through these storm gates! * Follow me and we can build enough speed to create one. * Once you catch up to me, the storm will be big enough to take on those totems! * Ready? * Don't take too long getting through the gates or we'll lose our chance. * The gates are all in place sir. Ready to start the Wind Vortex on your command! Military Mayhem! * There's a Fire Flyer infestation here alright. But, without Nimbus we can't... * You did a great job back there sir! * According to the L.O.A.D. STARR your next insertion point is a bit confined but ideal to rebuild your power. * The Fire Flyers are taking over the Gates! * Be careful, if you run through one of the Gates with Flyers inside it will explode and slow you down! * As you approach a tainted Gate, hold down (grab button) to pull the Flyers out of the Gate. Get Moving! High Roller Blowout * This city is hot enough already, I bet the humans will thank us for getting rid of the Fire Flyers, right? * That tall hotel seems big enough to hide the Orb. * Yikes, that was a close call sir! * In this crazy town, the totems almost don't seem out of place. * Great balls of fire! The Totems are now mounting a defense against us. No really! Great... balls... of fire!!! * Getting caught in their explosion is just as damaging to your Wind Warriors as stepping in sunlight, so be careful. * You can shield yourself from impact by pressing and holding (grab button) This will slow you down for a moment but you'll be safe. Carnival Chaos! * Wow! This place looks like a lot of fun. * Oh, uh, no sir, it wouldn't be. * I can't place it, who does that figure remind you of? * Why would the Fire Flyers pick this place for the totems and Orb? Ringling Village * There go more of those Fire Flyers, running inside to escape the mighty Wind Warriors! * Sir, you and the L.O.A.D. STARR are headed to the same place this time. * It's time for us to clear out the city center of those Fire Flyers. * Orders sir? Camelot Falls! * Fire Flyers are going everywhere, except for that old castle. * You were right Zephyr, the totem is just outside the castle walls. * Oh, sorry sir. * I'll set the L.O.A.D. STARR down by the light house, sir. Coastal Calamity! * These peaceful people, I hope they know we're trying to help them against these fiery invaders. * Out of the rice fields and off to the coast, eh sir? * Once you're done sweeping up the last of the Fire Flyers here, we'll almost be ready for home.